<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awakening Supports by CloudSkylark18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727993">Awakening Supports</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudSkylark18/pseuds/CloudSkylark18'>CloudSkylark18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Conversations, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Original Support Conversations (Fire Emblem), Romance, Support Conversation Rewrite (Fire Emblem), Support Conversations (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudSkylark18/pseuds/CloudSkylark18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be the book where all the Support conversations from Siblings, Amnesia, and Assassins will be found - this means both Canon and non-Canon. Also all of the conversations will be in Third Person. I will try to leave a note to explain where in the story I think the conversation would appear. That said hope you enjoy Awakening Supports.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. C Rank Support: Chrom and Willow (Not Canon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first of the Support Conversations for my other Fire Emblem work: Siblings, Amnesia, and Assassins. I hope you all enjoy this little mini series. I'll let you know when I feel like the conversations could happen, and whether or not a conversation is canon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Takes Place Before before the major events of Shepherds~</p>
<p>Willow cast one last glance at the room she'd been given for the night, but the bed still didn't look as inviting as it had earlier. Of course, that was to be expected after she'd awoken with a gasp with a tear stained face. A slight niggling feeling at the back of her mind told her she'd had nightmares before, but how bad they'd been was a mystery to her. All that mattered was that the one she'd had tonight was awful, though it hadn't been unexpected - the incident at Southtown had been very bad after all.</p>
<p>As it was with everything that had happened after said incident Willow had been too tired to dream, but the reprieve - however small it was - had allowed her to do so. And dreamt the dark haired woman had, but they hadn't been good. Willow sighed as she walked down the hall with no destination in mind. She was brought from her thoughts as a slight breeze tugged at her hair making her start. She glanced around and found herself in the garrison's courtyard. Movement pulled her eyes to a place across the open area to reveal that she wasn't alone; Chrom was flowing through different sword forms seemingly deep in concentration. Figuring the man didn't want to be disturbed Willow turned to leave, but wasn't able to get far.</p>
<p>"Willow? What are you doing up?" Chrom's puzzled voice had the dark haired woman pausing. She turned back to the Prince with a bemused expression.</p>
<p>"I could ask you the same thing, Your Highness. Don't you have an expedition to lead to Regna Ferox tomorrow?" Willow made sure her companion could hear the teasing tone in her voice.</p>
<p>Chrom chuckled, "I suppose I do."</p>
<p>"So then, why are you awake Chrom?" Willow asked her voice becoming serious with concern for her friend - she may not have known him long, but Chrom had done so much for her and her brother. To not see him as such just didn't feel right to the woman.</p>
<p>"Ah... well, I couldn't sleep," Chrom admitted sheepishly.</p>
<p>"You too?" something about the Prince's admission surprised Willow. She knew she really shouldn't be, Chrom was human after all, but from her time with him Willow's perception of Chrom had completely ignored that fact.</p>
<p>"Too? You couldn't sleep either?" Chrom asked a concerned look coming over his face.</p>
<p>"Uh... yeah, I couldn't," Willow admitted, "It's not a big deal though. What I want to know is what's keeping the Captain of the Shepherds up. Ah, but don't feel obligated to tell me," Willow quickly added letting her words hang in the air. As silence followed her words Willow felt an embarrassed heat rush over her face - concern of being too forward with Chrom, though he was her friend, filling her head.</p>
<p>"You sure you wouldn't mind listening to nonsense?" Chrom's question pulled Willow out of her inner thoughts.</p>
<p>"Huh? Ah... I mean I'd be happy to listen if you really want to tell me. After all it's the least I could do after everything you've done for Robin and me. Besides you're my friend, and I'd be a pretty poor one if I didn't listen to what you have to say," Willow could feel the heat flooding her face get warmer - she'd just rambled again, and something told her it wouldn't be the last time she did.</p>
<p>"Well, if you're sure," Chrom's voice held a small amount of humor before a serious look overtook his face, "I'm worried."</p>
<p>Willow tilted her head in question, "Worried? About what?"</p>
<p>There was a brief pause before the Prince replied, "About the coming days. I... I can't help but wonder if we'll get any aide from Regna Ferox, and if we don't..."</p>
<p>"Chrom..." Willow's voice was soft but with a tone that pulled Chrom's attention to her, "I can understand why you'd be worried, but we're days from when worrying over Regna Ferox will be a huge issue. And you're better at uniting others then you think. I can't speak for the others, but I <em>can</em> tell you that I trust you and I believe you'll get this alliance. So, put the fears you have aside for now, and try to remember that you have friends who would do anything to help you."</p>
<p>Chrom stood eyes still locked on the dark haired woman before him - he couldn't help but stare. Her words had soothed his fears, at least slightly. It was something he hadn't expected from Willow - a thought that had his face burning in shame. Up until now she had seemed the type to joke away a serious situation, or at least lighten the mood, but he'd just received some serious advice for his childish fears.</p>
<p>"Willow... thank you," Chrom said smiling at the younger of the mysterious twins.</p>
<p>Willow waved her hand dismissively, "It was no problem. You know, if you ever need to talk again I'm willing to listen."</p>
<p>"I'll keep that in mind, and if I can ever return the favor I hope you'll allow me to," Chrom said.</p>
<p>"Well, I'll let you know if the need should arise," Willow smiled, "But it's late and we have a long march ahead of us."</p>
<p>Chrom chuckled, "True enough, and that being said we should both turn in. Come on, I'll walk you back to your room."</p>
<p>"Ah, was it that obvious that I couldn't make it back on my own?" Willow asked red blossoming on her cheeks.</p>
<p>"Well, the garrison alone is rather large..." Chrom's voice was filled with humor as he began walking back to the sleeping quarters with Willow.</p>
<p>"Then get a smaller garrison," Willow mumbled just loud enough for her companion to hear. This earned her a genuine laugh from Chrom, which had a smile tugging on her lips. With this moment embedded in her mind's eye she figured she'd have no more nightmares... at least for tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. C Rank Support: Chrom and Robin (Canon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, here's the second Support Conversation. I hope you all enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Takes Place on the Way to Regna Ferox~</p>
<p>Dusk was slowly creeping into the camp that the Shepherds had set not long ago. As the sun began creeping away, disappearing behind the trees and hills, Robin found himself leaving the tent that had been set aside for the War Council - really it was just the tent any important conversation, concerning all the Shepherds, occurred. The particular meeting the white haired man had just attended had lasted for hours and had left him exhausted - they'd been discussing routes to take on their way to Regna Ferox; they were still two days out form the border.</p>
<p>Letting out a yawn, that he tried to hide, the Shepherds' tactician began making his way to his tent. As he maneuvered around the corner of one of the many other tents he nearly crashed into Chrom. Thankfully, he was spared any embarrassment as he managed to come to a stop - his reflexes seemingly not quite as impeded as he would have thought given how tired he was. It also helped that Chrom was turned the other way, and had not seen the near blunder. Robin considered backing away and heading to his tent, as his original intention had been, but seeing Chrom brought a question to his mind; one that had been bothering him for a while now.</p>
<p>With no real thought Robin found himself speaking, "Can I ask you something, Chrom?"</p>
<p>The Prince jumped slightly as he turned to face his tactician; any fear he had disappearing as he took in Robin's expression, "Uh-oh. Should I be worried?"</p>
<p>"I doubt it, Chrom," Robin's words had the tenseness in Chrom's shoulders evaporating, "When you found me collapsed and without memory, why did you take me in?"</p>
<p>"Well..." Chrom trailed off briefly clearly confused over Robin's question, "Because you were collapsed and without memory?"</p>
<p>Robin found himself shooting the Prince a skeptical look, "That's it? Pity was your reason?" the white haired man wasn't mad, rather he had trouble believing what he was hearing. He didn't doubt that Chrom's answer was genuine, but still it was something that he hadn't entirely expected of the other man.</p>
<p>"Isn't that enough?" Chrom questioned the whited haired man. Robin felt his concern and exasperation for the Prince grow, louder than the siren song of sleep that was whispering on the edge of his consciousness.</p>
<p>"Did you never stop to consider if it was a trap?" Robin could help but let the question slip past his lips. His memories of the day he'd met Chrom were muddled - due mostly to the sudden attack on Southtown. The tactician could remember that Frederick had been wary of him - a sentiment that Robin wasn't offended by in the least - but what Chrom's feelings had been eluded the tactician.</p>
<p>Chrom chuckled, "That's what I have Frederick for, remember?"</p>
<p>With Chrom basically admitting that the thought of subterfuge had never crossed him Robin found a protest leaving his lips, "But why didn't-"</p>
<p>"Robin," the tone of Chrom's voice killed the protest and had Robin pausing, "if I see someone hurt or in need, I'm going to help them. That's just who I am, and there's no changing it. Or would you rather I'd left you and Willow, when she appeared, there - with you face down in the muck?"</p>
<p>"No, of course not," Robin admitted somewhat reluctantly, "I'm thankful for what you did. I truly am - for both Willow and myself. But it scares me all the same. Chivalry and longevity don't often go hand in hand," while the statement was true it wasn't something Robin hadn't been sure he'd be able to say this soon to anyone other than the Prince before him. Somehow in the short time Robin had known him Chrom had become a friend - someone Robin trusted with his life. And the thought of losing a friend like that filled the tactician with fear.</p>
<p>A laugh escaped Chrom pulling Robin's attention away from his thoughts, "I wish I had a gold coin for every time I got this lecture."</p>
<p>"I can only offer advice, I'm afraid," Robin said only half-joking as he imagined the multiple talks Chrom must have gotten from Frederick - probably one had happened very recently due to Chrom taking in three certain strangers, "You really should be more careful in the future."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, but no," Robin could admitted he shouldn't have been surprised by Chrom's response and yet the shock was still there even as the Prince continued, "If it happened again today, I'd do the same exact thing."</p>
<p>Robin tried to protest once more, though he figured it'd be futile, "But-"</p>
<p>"Peace, Robin," Chrom cut in - proving Robin's assumption to be correct - his voice holding a placating tone, "I have heard your counsel, and I know you mean well," there was a conviction in the Prince's voice as he continued speaking, "But as I said, this is who I am. I can't change that, nor do I want to."</p>
<p>"I... I understand," Robin said with a sigh of defeat, "If that is your decision, then so be it. Just do try and be careful, Chrom. For my - and the others - peace of mind, if not your own?"</p>
<p>Chrom let a smile come to his face, "I will. I promise. Now you should get to your tent and get some sleep; you look dead on your feet."</p>
<p>"Fine, but you should take your own advice," Robin mumbled pulling a laugh from the Prince. With a clap on the shoulder from Chrom, Robin and the Captain of the Shepherds parted ways for the night - each heading for their own tent. Even as he left the royal behind Robin had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time he and Chrom had this conversation. But for now the matter was closed, and Robin was tired. He could worry about Chrom's self-sacrificial tendencies at a later date - when he was actually awake and could properly argue his point. It was with those thoughts in his mind that Robin collapsed on his sleeping cot to let sleep finally embrace him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. C Rank Support: Robin and Akiri (Original)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Third Support Conversation, and this one is completely original since it's between Robin and Akiri. I hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Takes Place After Akiri's Swears Fealty to Emmeryn; Before Shepherds~</p>
<p>After having met some of the Shepherds the three newest recruits had been shown to their quarters for the night. By rights they all should've been asleep, but Robin found himself trailing after his sister. He'd spotted her on his way back from the latrines, and had decided to follow his twin. Before he got very far a hand was placed on his shoulder – a jolt shook his body as he stifled a scream. He turned to face a slightly amused looking Akiri; there was a questioning look in the former assassin's eyes.</p>
<p>The question was so obvious that Robin found himself replying, "I was following my sister," his voice was low, though he doubted anyone was close enough to be disturbed if he'd been louder.</p>
<p>"Well, I could see that," Akiri said, "What I want to know is why?"</p>
<p>"She's my sister," Robin answered, "And being that she's my sister, I could tell she was upset."</p>
<p>Akiri let out a hum, a thoughtful look in her hazel eyes, "I suppose as the eldest it is your right to worry about your sister, but might I offer you some advice?" Robin nodded, his curiosity peaked, "As someone with an older sibling I can say it became suffocating every time he jumped into help me… whether it was necessary or not."</p>
<p>"So you have and older brother?" Robin questioned pulling a nod from Akiri, "Where is he?"</p>
<p>"Home probably, but considering I haven't been home in years I really couldn't say," there was a sad tone to the former assassin's voice – a tone that didn't go unnoticed by Robin.</p>
<p>"Do you live far away?" the tactician asked.</p>
<p>Akiri let out a laugh lacking in humor, "Farther than you know. It's funny, I was always complaining about how stifled I felt with my older brother protecting me, but now I'd kind of like to have him fussing over me again. But that doesn't change my stance or my advice to you; I just want to see my brother."</p>
<p>"I… well I won't pretend to understand how you feel, but I think I can at least imagine it… somewhat," Robin admitted truthfully; he didn't know how he'd feel if he and Willow were separated, "As for your advice I'll try to ease up a bit in regards to Willow."</p>
<p>"As long as you try I think Willow will appreciate it," Akiri smiled, "Now unless you want to talk more I'll be heading back to bed," so saying Akiri began making her way back to her room.</p>
<p>"Actually," the words escaped Robin's mouth before he could register saying them, "I do have some questions for you."</p>
<p>The look in Akiri's eyes conveyed so many emotions in that moment; surprise, curiosity, wariness, and – if Robin's eyes weren't deceiving him – happiness. It made the tactician wonder how many people had ever tried getting to know the woman before him. He didn't mean getting to know her in the sense of a person learning of their enemy to find weaknesses, nor did he mean in the sense of getting to know an ally. No Robin meant getting to know her in the sense of a friend learning more about another for no other reason than because they wanted to; judging by Akiri's reaction the white haired man wagered the number was very few or non-existent.</p>
<p>"Well, I'll be happy to answer them, or at least those I can," Akiri's voice pulled Robin's focus back to her, "There are somethings I don't want to talk about, at least right now. I think we better keep the questions to a minimum tonight anyway; we start a long march tomorrow after all."</p>
<p>Robin couldn't help the smile that came to his face, "Alright, I suppose that's fair. Well, I guess I'll just get the most prominent one on my mind out: how did you convince Emmeryn to let you join us?"</p>
<p>"Thought that might come up," Akiri said with a small smile, "It wasn't exactly easy. While the exalt is a kind and benevolent ruler she is not naïve. Until I pled my case the most she was willing to do was allow me to go free."</p>
<p>"But isn't that basically the same as letting you join us? If you hadn't pled your case you still would've been free to join the Shepherds," even as he spoke Robin had a feeling that he was forgetting something – something to do with the intricacies of the nobility and all that came with it.</p>
<p>"Well, you wouldn't be entirely wrong, but remember," Akiri's voice was serious as she continued, "I was sent to eliminate Chrom, Lissa and Frederick. While I didn't have all the facts it doesn't change the fact that I was hired to kill them," Robin opened his mouth to object, but Akiri raised her hand stopping him, "They're alive, yes, but Emmeryn would be stupid to ignore the possibility of a trick on my part. So, while I would've been free Chrom and Lissa would have been closely watched – I would have been killed if I came near them."</p>
<p>The tactician winced in sympathy before speaking, "So, how did you convince the exalt to let you join us?"</p>
<p>"Well, I didn't really convince her per say," the former assassin admitted, "I swore fealty to her."</p>
<p>"But that would mean…" Robin trailed of as he took in Akiri's solemn countenance.</p>
<p>"Yes, until the day she or I die I am sworn to serve her," Akiri said, "But it's not all that bad – I get to serve a woman who is trying to bring peace to countries on the brink of war, and I no longer have to wear the mantle of assassin unless I want to."</p>
<p>"I suppose that's a good way to look at the situation," Robin found himself admitting, "So, how did you know how to swear fealty?"</p>
<p>Akiri's mouth turned upwards into a mysterious smile, "I wonder."</p>
<p>Robin sighed lightly, "I take it you're not going to tell me."</p>
<p>"Not tonight at least, but maybe some other day," Akiri replied, "For now I plan on getting a little more sleep before tomorrow comes. After all it's a long way to Regna Ferox."</p>
<p>"Yes, so you've said," there was a hint of laughter in the tactician's voice, "Well, if you ever want to talk I'd be willing to lend an ear."</p>
<p>Akiri let out a hum, "I'll keep that in mind Robin. And the same goes for you; if you want to talk I'll listen," with that the two headed back to their own quarters to get what rest they could before morning came.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, a little bit of background on Akiri and said background will become more relevant as time goes on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. C Rank Support: Willow and Akiri (Original)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, Willow and Akiri have a chat. Now we just need Akiri and Chrom along with Willow and Robin to have a sibling discussion and they'll have all talked to each other. Of course we still need to include others, I'll list the current characters available to have C Rank supports in the notes. If there are two characters you'd like to see talk to one another let me know.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright so below are the characters available for Support Conversations:</p>
<p>Chrom<br/>Lissa<br/>Frederick<br/>Robin<br/>Willow<br/>Akiri<br/>Sully<br/>Virion<br/>Vaike<br/>Stahl<br/>Miriel<br/>Sumia<br/>Kellam<br/>Lon'qu</p>
<p>Available characters will also be listed in the tags, so if you don't see a character here or there be patient, they'll be added when they show up. Oh, and out of Robin and Willow who do you want to have canon and non-canon talks (one of them will always have to have the canon, but if there's one you'd prefer for a certain character then let me know).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C Rank Support: Willow and Akiri</p>
<p>~After Shepherds; In Camp~</p>
<p>Willow was roaming through the camp, thought of the earlier battle running through her mind. Fighting the Risen was easier than fighting the brigands in Southtown had been. Even so, Willow found it hard to sleep. She'd considered finding Chrom and speaking to him, but the Prince was in the middle of meeting with Robin and Frederick. Willow had a feeling it dealt with the scouting mission the knight, Akiri and Stahl had taken before the battle. The three had seemed troubled when they'd returned, and that had concerned the dark haired woman. However, whatever they'd seen hadn't been addressed so Willow had put it out of her mind until now.</p>
<p>"You see troubled. Care to talk about it?" Akiri's voice had Willow jumping in fright and spinning to face her. Akiri seemed to find the other's reaction amusing; at least if the look on the former assassin's face was anything to go by.</p>
<p>"You nearly scared the life out of me!" Willow said, slightly louder than she'd intended as he hand hovered over her beating heart.</p>
<p>"My apologies," the brunette woman said, "But I thought you saw me, or at least heard me walk up. Your brother reacted in much the same way when I spoke with him a while back," Akiri's last comment was added as an afterthought and seemed more like the former assassin was thinking aloud. Willow could imagine how her brother reacted; she had a vague recollection of her brother easily being scared.</p>
<p>"That's not all that surprising, honestly. Anyways what did you want?" Willow asked ignoring the pain that had arisen when she'd tried to pull more of her memory forth.</p>
<p>Akiri's gaze had a concerned light to it – she hadn't missed the subtle twitch of pain that stole across Willow's face, but ignored it for the moment, "Actually, it seemed more like you wanted something; you seemed troubled."</p>
<p>"It's nothing of importance," Willow said, "It was more that I was thinking about earlier."</p>
<p>"Having a hard time dealing with death?" Akiri question the mage.</p>
<p>Willow shook her head, "No… well, yes, but that's not what's troubling me. I was actually thinking about your scouting mission with Frederick and Stahl. When you three returned you seemed upset and concerned," Willow's words seemed to surprise the former assassin slightly, "But no one said anything, and then the Risen attacked which was a much bigger problem at the time."</p>
<p>"So, not that you have the time to think about it, it's the only thing on your mind," Akiri summarized the dark haired woman's words.</p>
<p>"Basically," Willow admitted with a slight nod, "Can you tell me what you saw?"</p>
<p>Akiri was silent as she thought the question over. Willow shifted nervously as she waited for the brunette's reply. Then just as Akiri opened her mouth to answer Willow spoke again.</p>
<p>"If you can't say anything that's fine," the mage said, "If that's the case, I'm sorry for asking."</p>
<p>The former assassin chuckled lightly before she finally replied, "If you'll give me a moment you'll find out," Willow rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as Akiri continued, "Chrom wanted us to keep quiet earlier, but only so the others wouldn't be distracted. Now that the day's almost over I doubt he'd object to me telling you; you'd hear about it sooner or later anyways," the brunette paused before continuing on in a serious voice, "But it wasn't good – are you sure you want to know?"</p>
<p>To her credit Willow didn't hesitate before replying, "No I'm not sure at all, but if I don't I won't be able to stop thinking about it. Morover, if I hear it now, from you, there's little chance I'll get over exaggerated or false information, right?"</p>
<p>"Well, you're probably not wrong," Akiri said with a smile before become serious once more, "Frederick, Stahl and I were sent to investigate a merchant caravan that Frederick had spotted. The merchants themselves were nowhere to be found, but they were clearly attacked."</p>
<p>"Attacked… why? For the goods they carried?" Willow asked clearly confused by this information.</p>
<p>Akiri shook her head, "It doesn't seem likely as all the goods had been vastly untouched. At most some were scattered about, but nothing was truly missing."</p>
<p>"Then why…?" the dark haired woman trailed off before a thought seemed to strike her, "Slavers?"</p>
<p>"Again not likely," Akiri stated, "Slavers still probably would have taken the supplies," the former assassin looked towards the tent that Robin, Chrom and Frederick were currently meeting in, "Your brother has a theory. What that theory is… well, I don't know but I have an idea. An idea I hope I'm sincerely wrong about."</p>
<p>The implications slowly sank in causing Willow's eyes to widen in horrified realization. Akiri sent the dark haired woman a knowing look. Still in shock Willow excused herself, turning to head to her tent. As she made her way to her temporary sleeping quarters on the march to Regna Ferox she found herself hoping that her brother and Akiri were wrong about their theory.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, there's the end of Willow and Akiri's C Rank Support. If you have any questions feel free to ask and I'll do my best to explain.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, for future reference I'm going through all the C Rank Supports for all characters before anything else, and they'll all be in third person as I mentioned in the summary. Moreover, every pairing has already been decided but if there's a conversation between two characters that you'd like to see please let me know. </p>
<p>Also should I put this in a series with the main story?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>